A Thousand Ways to Tell a Love Story
by Mrs. Malfoy-Goode
Summary: Samcedes Prompt Story inspired by foraworldunderstanding's Klaine story "Kiss"!  Prompt # from Panicked Karma: It's the firsttime Sam is meeting Mercedes' family and her brother does a "Godfather" typedeal and is trying to scare Sam
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone. I just wanted to say that I'm gonna be doing a prompt story for Samcedes, so if anyone wants to send me a prompt for a one-shot, that'd be great :) I got the inspiration for it from foraworldundeserving and her prompt story Kiss, it's Klaine, so y'all should go check it out :) I love it- read every new chapter! :D Hopefully I'll get as much of a response to this as she gets! Thanks! –Mrs. Malfoy-Goode


	2. Mud War

A/N: First prompt! :DDDD So happy! From gleekysmoochum: I have a cute idea mud war with Kurt Blaine Mercedes and Sam hope you like the idea:)

Yes, I do! :) I will have Kurt a little OOC for this chapter, because you KNOW Kurt would never get down in the mud. ;)

Disclaimer: Me no owns Glee.

"Did anyone bring an umbrella?" Sam asked, his hand above his head.

They had just walked out of Breadstix from their . Sam and Mercedes were walking in front of Kurt and Blaine. "No, why?" Kurt asked, trying to peek over Sam's shoulder.

"Well, white boys, it appears to be raining," Mercedes said, and shrugged, walking on anyway. She turned back. "Aren't you coming?"

Sam shrugged. "She has a point; it's just water. He turned to follow her, but slipped in mud, and-

"SAM!"

Sam froze and Mercedes started trying to hold back laughter. "Sam, I'd run if I were you," she suggested. He scrambled to get up, and more mud flew onto Kurt's outfit.

"Alright, that's it, Evans. You're gonna get it!" Kurt took one step and picked up a handful of mud, wincing, then threw it at Sam's head. But of course, he missed and hit Mercedes' jeans.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed. "Wha- oh, you best watch out, boy!" she stooped to pick up some mud and flung it at Kurt, hitting him square in the chest. Blaine and Sam soon joined in the fight and were flinging mud at one another.

"HEY!" One of the employees came out and received mud going down their uniform. Eyes shut, he said through his teeth, "Please, carry on with your mud war, some. Place. Else."

Sam walked Mercedes home, and she let him inside. "My parents are at work," she explained. "And I'm not letting you go home looking like you just walked out of the pig pen."

She led him to the bathroom and she got out a damp wash cloth and started rinsing the mud out of his hair. "You know," he said, "Mud isn't as hard to get off as slushy."

Mercedes laughed. "That's a good point, Evans. It's just dirtier." He smiled. She continued to wash his hair in the sink. "Your hair... It's, uh, really soft." She blushed, as did he.

"Uh, thanks. I have to share the same conditioner with my Mom and Stacie, so... yeah." He coughed. "Um, is my hair almost done?"

"Oh! Er, yeah. All clean."

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome." The looked away from each other, faces red. Mercedes risked a look at him. "You, uh, still have mud. Like, all over your face," she laughed.

He smirked. "And you don't?"

"I'll have you know I rock this look, _Mister_ Evans."

Sam put his hands up. "A'ight, a'ight, whatever you say, _Miz_ Jones." She smiled and started wiping the mud off of his face.

"So it's true," she muttered.

"What's true?" he asked.

She blushed and looked down. "N-nothing."

He stood up. "What's true, Mercy?"

Mercedes coughed. "Kurt, uh, he told us that you weren't a natural blonde. I, uh, I can see your roots."

"Oh. Well, yeah, did he tell you the story behind that?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then." Sam smiled.

Mercedes blushed again. "I, um, you have some mud, on your, uh, here," she licked her thumb and wiped mud off the corner of his lips. Her face was close to his; too close for her.

Sam grabbed her wrist and brought their lips together in one smooth movement. Mercedes was taken by surprise, but soon her eyes closed and as Sam's grip on her wrist loosened, she moved her arms behind his neck. He pressed her against the sink and deepened the kiss while he held her hips. When they broke apart, Mercedes was breathing heavy. "Uh, wow," she said and looked deep into his eyes. "That mouth is good for somethin' at least."

Sam smiled. "I guess. I mean, hey, if singing doesn't work out..." he trailed off and winked, making her blush.

"Oh shut up and kiss me again, white boy," she said, pressing her lips to his again.

A/N: Okay so not very long but I think it turned out good. :) What do all of you think? And wow- I already have SO MANY prompts! :D I'm gonna be busy!


	3. Meeting Big Brother

**A/N: So, I had this chapter half written up, but I lost the paper so now I'm just gonna wing it. Now I know it's been almost a month but hopefully I will be able to update more frequently now; maybe a new chapter each week? Idk. But this prompt is from Panicked Karma: **_**It's the first**____**time Sam is meeting Mercedes' family and her brother does a "Godfather" type**____**deal and is trying to scare Sam(but not so much so that its stupid) and after**____**a while wants to test and see how deep Sam's feelings are and goes into the**____**racist department and ends up making Sam mad and Sam defends himself,**____**Mercedes, and their relationship and then gets a thumbs up from her brother.**_

I love it! Lol. Hope everyone likes it! And if you're here because of foraworldundeserving, let me know in a review :) She gave me a shout-out in her A/N for Kiss, the Klaine (Kurt/Blaine) prompt story that I got the idea from lol. Go read it! :D I don't own Glee :(

"Hey, Sam?" Mercedes asked, walking up to her boyfriend's locker.

He shut the door. "Yeah, Mercy?" He put his arm around her shoulders.

She smiled, but it faded. "Uh, my family wants to meet you."

Sam smiled at her. "Okay, no problem. Right?"

"Uh, yeah… There is a problem… My brother is home from college."

His face paled. "Oh… That is a problem…"

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry, Sam. I'll be there, okay? It's tomorrow night at 6. I'll pick you up, alright?"

Sam nodded. "Y- yeah. Sure. Thanks…"

The next evening as they parked, Sam held on to the door handle as if his life depended on it. "Sam?"

"I can't do this."

Mercedes' eyes widened. "Oh, yes you can, white boy. It's just my brother. You'll do great."

He didn't relax his grip, but he looked at his girlfriend. "He's gonna kill me. Your brother, is going to _kill_ me, Merc."

"No he won't, Sam, but if you get in there now, he might go a little easier on you," she reasoned.

He took two deep breaths. "Okay. Let's do this!"

They stepped inside her house and Mercedes called out, "Mom! Dad! Michael! We're here!"

A man who appeared to be Mercedes' brother stepped out of the den. "Hi. I'm Michael. You must be Sam?"

Sam nodded. "U-um, yeah, that'd be me."

Michael held out his hand. Sam shook it. "Let's go out on the deck; I want to talk to you."

"Uh, okay, sure." Michael turned to lead Sam to the deck out back.

"I told you he wasn't so bad," Mercedes whispered to him. "Just stay calm, and be nice, okay?"

"Okay," Sam agreed and followed Michael.

The door closed behind them.

"So," Michael said. "You like my sister?"

Sam nodded. "Uh, yeah. I, um, I like her a lot."

"Even though she's black?" Michael asked.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"You like my sister even though she's black?"

"Um, yes? What kind of a question is that?"

Michael shrugged. "Most white boys don't like black girls."

"And that automatically means that I don't?" Sam asked, his voice raising.

"Well," Michael trailed off.

"Listen here, _Michael_," he spat. "I don't care the race of any girl. If I like a girl, I like her. Yes, I've dated a white girl. But what point is that? I'm currently dating a black girl, and _I don't care a girl's race when I'm in love with her!"_ Sam screamed.

Michael smirked. "Good."

Sam coughed. "Um, what? What's good?"

"The fact that you can so easily stand up for my sister, and the fact that you are in love with her. I'm just guessing that you haven't told her that yet?" Sam shook his head. "Well tell her soon. Tonight would be best."

Sam nodded. "I, um, I thought you hated me?"

Michael laughed. "_Hated _you? Well you're my baby sister's boyfriend; it's my _job_ to scare you!"

"B-but-"

He laughed again. "You were seriously scared outta your mind, weren't ya, white boy?" Sam blushed and looked down, nodding slightly. "Don't worry; I couldn't hurt anyone that my sister cared about so much."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, man."

"Don't get me wrong," he said immediately, a serious look on his face. "You ever hurt her, I _will_ go after you. Ya here me?"

Sam nodded, a frightened expression taking over. "Y-y-yes, sir," he stuttered.

Michael laughed. "Come on, man, let's go inside before you pee yourself."

Inside again, Michael led Sam to the dining room, but Sam stopped him in the hall. "Hey, Michael," he started. "I, um, how do you think I should, uh, tell her?"

Michael smiled. "At any time tonight," he replied.

Sam nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem, Sammy Boy," he said, and they walked into the dining room.

Sam sat next to Mercedes, while Mr. Jones and Michael sat at the heads of the table. Mr. Jones stood up to shake hands with Sam. "Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Mr. Jones, but you can call me Brian if you'd like."

"Um, nice to meet you, but I think I'll stick with Mr. Jones," Sam replied, smiling.

Brian smiled back as his wife entered the room, holding the salad bowl. "Hello, you must be Sam. You may call me Angie, though."

"He likes to be proper, Ang," Brian told her, smiling at Sam. "Mercy's found herself a gentleman."

Mercedes blushed. "Daddy," she whined.

"Sorry, sorry," he laughed. "Now, let's get started dinner, huh? Sam, would you like to say the blessing?"

"Sure; um, 'Cedes never told me what religion you were; I'm Catholic, so is it alright if I say the blessing that my family says?"

"Yes, Sam, of course. It's no problem. We're non-denominational, by the way."

"Oh, um, okay. Uh, Bless Us, Oh Lord," he started praying as everyone joined hands and bowed heads.

After dinner, Brian, Angie, and Michael went to clean up the kitchen, sending Sam and Mercedes to the back porch. "We can take care of it," Angie had said. "You two kids go have fun."

Sam and Mercedes sat down on the porch swing. Mercedes cuddled into Sam's side, under his arm. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked him.

He pulled her closer. "No, it actually wasn't," he said. "And, your brother gave me some fairly good advice."

"And what would that be?"

He took his arm from around her, turning his body to face her. He grabbed both her hands. "Mercedes, I-"

She cut him off by kissing his cheek. When she pulled back, she laughed at the surprised expression on his face. "Sam, I love you, too."

"Wha-? How-?"

She smiled at him, blushing. "You sorta yelled that you loved me at Michael."

"Oh," he blushed. "Yeah, I kinda… I guess I wanted to say that first, to you directly?"

"Okay, then go ahead; I haven't said anything yet."

He blushed a darker red. "Okay then… Um, Mercedes, I, uh, I love you."

Mercedes smiled at him. "I love you, too, white boy," she replied.

He put his arms around her waist. "I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered. She nodded. He pressed his lips to hers. After a few moments, they broke apart. "Wow," he said. "I am… _so_… in love with you, Mercedes Jones."

"As am I, with you, Sam Evans."

**A/N: What do you all think? Personally I like it, but I came up w/ the Jones family's names besides 'Cedes, as well as Sam's and The Jones' religions. They never said Sam's, while all I remember about Mercedes is that she's a Christian. Sorry if I messed it up at all! Please review :)**


End file.
